


Saving Grace

by LusciousDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Good Ending, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean is totally broken but cas is there to save him, M/M, awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: Dean is a mess, castiel tries to help him. Dean doesn’t except until he realizes he needs castiel in his life. No more longing for what isn’t there.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 15





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is real short, so howdy! I just decided i’d write something. Here you go :)

Dean stumbled in the motel door and fell onto the bed. The cream colored walls suffocated him and he felt broken. He knew he was, he just wouldn’t admit it. Him and sam had gotten into a fight and dean hadn’t talked to cas in 3 weeks. Though he’d never admit it, Dean missed castiels raspy voice and his confused head tilts... dean chuckled. i’m such a pussy, dean thought to himself taking another swig of his alcohol. 

The last time he had seen cas, they had gotten into a fight. Dean was drunk one night 3 weeks ago again. He was trying to drown himself in alcohol to mask the feelings he felt for cas, and cas knew this but neither of them would admit anything until cas... did. 

~Three weeks ago~

“Dean, let me help you. You save the world day in and day out but when it comes to yourself you don’t give a shit!” Cas exclaimed and took the alcohol out of deans hand, setting it on an old rickety table in the motel room they were staying in. They were on a hunt in missouri and Dean had been feeling like shit. Every night another woman, just trying to mask the feelings he felt for his angel friend. 

“Cas, I don’t need help. I’m fine.” Dean slurred, still attempting to be prideful as ever. 

“Clearly you do.” Castiel gestured to deans intoxicated state. 

“You know what, If you are going to mettle in MY business, then just leave.” Dean stated, still slurring his words. His words were the exact opposite of how he was really feeling. All he wanted was for someone to be there for him but his pride and ego would NEVER let him admit that. 

“Okay, dean. I’ll leave. I’ll walk out of that door and not come back. Do you want that? Is that really what YOU want?” Castiel roared, furious and crumbling underneath his anger. He prayed that dean said no, or didn’t even answer at all, but he knew what the outcome would be. He waited nervously for deans next statement and shifted on his feet. 

“Leave.” Dean looked castiel straight in the face with stone cold eyes, dean still not letting his guard down. 

“Okay.” Castiel said, looking back stunned. He walked out of the door and that was that. Dean heard the flap of castiels wings and instantly knew he had fucked up. 

~Current time~

Dean threw his empty bottle to the floor and laid on the bed face up, staring at the ceiling. He knew that tears were streaming down his face like a cascade of bullets in a war, but he was numb. immune to it. He didn’t feel a thing, and didn’t want to. After all, you drink to forget right? 

Then, he got an idea. He had tried praying and castiel didn’t come. Dean wasn’t surprised, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed. He thought of one last thing. A hail mary, a saving grace. 

‘Dear cas, 

I’m not sure what else to do. I am sorry cas, god i’m so sorry. I know a poem is no different than a prayer, but I hope that this may mean something to you. 

Crystal blue, a clear reflection   
looking back at me  
I feel my heart break as I stare  
I hope you’re staring back at me

when I lose   
all signs of hope  
I remember   
you rebelled for me

you’re an angel   
walking amongst me  
a beautiful thing  
I am blessed to see

you’ll never feel the same  
and that’s okay   
all I need you to know is  
I still look at you the same today 

Dean sat up and stared at the ground. He poured his heart and soul out and all he could feel now was pain, until he heard a flap of wings. He looked up to see castiel standing there, and he was no longer in control. His body walked itself over to cas and held castiels face in the palm of his hands.

“I know.” Castiel wiped a tear from deans face and smiled, eyes watery.

Dean pressed his lips to castiels and castiel kissed back. Before they could go any further, cas chuckled and pushed dean away lightly.

“Dean, we can do this another time. You are drunk right now and I wouldn’t want to do something you aren’t comfortable with in your sober state.” Castiel stated and brought dean back over to the bed, laying down with him.

“I’m right here Dean. Rest.” Castiel said, and so dean did.


End file.
